sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 25 (2014)
Sesame Street's 25th Season began Production on October 7, 2013 and Wrapped Febuary 3, 2014 The Second half of Season 24. The Street Stories, The Letter of the Day and the Number of the Day Segments was Filmed on April 2013 and Tune-in Segments was Filmed on Late October and Episodes its Premiered on March 3, 2014 . Season Overview Season 25 continues with 2 shows of Sesame Workshop its Call Sesame Operation and Also Nature A Curriclum focurses a STRM (Spelling, Technicals, Radiology and Math) and STRAM (adding Art). So Sesame Street debuts a new cold-open its call? trailer of street stories from (Episode 3927, Episode 3930 and Episode 4278) The S eason 25 debuts a New Neighbors on the Street such as Twist, Steve, Tim, Casey, John, Fely, Mister Maker, Shout, Olive, Tood, Brandon, Marina and Lauren was Played by Jon Beavers, Steve Nicholson, Tim Maddren, Burgess, Fely Irvine, Phil Gallagher, Nathaniel Willemse, Thomas Hobson, Emma Stone, Penn Badgley, Dan Byrd, S hayna Rose and Lauren Brant. The Season presents a New Set of Sesame Street is a Entrance and Exit Door, Hopper's Store has a Such Metal and Newpaper Dispeners. Major Additions to The Set its Loterias Caixa replaces back a Book-it Shop. and Place in the Arbor has a John's Lunch Center was Added in the Arbor. a Staircase and Metal Door was Added too and a Garden replaces a Sesame Street Pizzeria and Place in Around the Corner is a Olive's Informatic Center, Sesame Shop, Eurodance Center, Sesame Street Church and A New Segment where added to the Season its Mister Maker's Minute Make Time. and Elmo's World returned the Fourteenth Season with Six new Segments about Dogs, Games, Wild Animals, Fishes, Cats and Weather and That's Showbiz and Concentrate returns a Third Season with Eight new Segments. Episodes Episodes 3924 - 4287 (30 episodes) *Episode 3924 - Welcome Neighbors *Episode 3925 - Party Tonight on Sesame Street *Episode 3926 - Computer Capers (repeat) *Episode 3927 - Famous Stories Game *Episode 3928 - Big Bird's Angry at Granny Bird *Episode 3929 - Let's Celebrate (25th Anniversary Special) *Episode 3930 - Who's That the Picture *Episode 3931 - A Water goes Far away to Hooper's Store *Episode 3932 - Marina and Kiki the 2 New Storekeepers of Informatic Center *Episode 3933 - Gets ups and downs *Episode 3934 - Katie and Micah's film (repeat) *Episode 3935 - Elmo sleeps on Casey's Apartment *Episode 3936 - Telly and IPogo (repeat) *Episode 3937 - Fighting at Sesame Street Pizzeria *Episode 3938 - Getting Ready to Lunch *Episode 3939 - The Great Indoors on 123s *Episode 3940 - Sesame Cajun Feast *Episode 3941 - What's a Creature *Episode 3942 - Party at the Book-it Shop *Episode 3943 - Who's the Champion *Episode 4278 - Homecomings (repeat) *Episode 4279 - Sesame Street Celebrates Around The World (repeat) *Episode 4280 - Elmo Loves Charli (repeat) *Episode 4281 - Mine-itis Sweeps Sesame Street (repeat) *Episode 4282 - Fire at The Hooper´s Store (repeat) *Episode 4283 - Big Bird´s New Turtle (repeat) *Episode 4284 - Telly Loves Triangles (repeat) *Episode 4285 - Elmo´s dad Come to Homecoming (repeat) *Episod e 4286 - Changes (repeat) *Episode 4287 - Diferences (repeat) Notes *The Season 25 introduces New Opening and Closing Theme Sequence *New Cold-Open is Introduction Of the Day is Debuted This Season *New Film To the Season is Aquarium on Sesame Street *Two New Segments where Added to the Season is Tiny Planets and Bert´s Ernie Great Adventures *In Season premiere include Episode 4278 and Season finale include Episode 4287 Guest Stars Mike Myers, Jason biggs, Doris Roberts, Usher, Chirs Brown, Fat Joe Credits *Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon *Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo *Senior Producer: Tim Carter *Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask *Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Lisa Simon, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra *Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino *Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman *Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg *Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash *Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips *Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters *Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone *Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean, Chelsea Carter, Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Director of Music Arrangements: Joe Fielder *Composers: Joe Fielder, Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen *Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz *Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve *Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins *Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York External Links *Season 25 press kit *Season 25 Episode Guide Category:Sesame Street Season Guide Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Sesame Street Episodes